


I'm Falling In Love

by aneccedentesiastslife (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wet Dream, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aneccedentesiastslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once had they had sex. Niall wanted to wait until they were married. So, after getting Niall's mum's permission, Liam was going to propose to Niall that very night. Not just for the sex, of course. He wanted to be Niall's lover for the rest of time, to be his first, and to have Niall bear Liam's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Falling In Love

As Niall and Liam walked hand in hand, late into the afternoon, back from the small coffee shop in Wolverhampton, Liam thought of how lucky he was to have Niall as his boyfriend. They owned a flat in the town, and had been living in it for two years together. Not once had they had sex. Niall wanted to wait until they were married. So, after getting Niall's mum's permission, Liam was going to propose to Niall that very night. Not just for the sex, of course. He wanted to be Niall's lover for the rest of time, to be his first, and to have Niall bear Liam's children.  
"Hey Li?" Niall asked from Liam's side.  
"Yes, babe?"  
"Do you think that... Um... Never mind." Niall's face blushed a deep shade of red and he averted his eyes from Liam's brown ones.  
"What is it, Ni? You know you can tell me anything," the older boy said with a warm-hearted grin.  
"D-do you think we'll ever get married? And have kids of our own? I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."  
"It wasn't stupid. I don't know, we'll just have to see what the future holds." Liam kissed Niall's forehead softly and unlocked their flat door. He guided Niall by the wrist back to their shared bedroom.  
"L-Liam... I'm sorry but you know I'm not comfortable with this!" The blonde said with panic in his voice.  
"No, silly. I don't want to have sex, I'm taking you somewhere."  
"Where?"  
"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He gave Niall a peck on the cheek and handed him a suit he had ironed this morning, along with a black bow tie. Liam pulled his suit from the closet and quickly changed, putting on a black tie to match Niall's. He quickly opened the drawer on his bedside table where the engagement ring, condoms, and lube resided for when the time came. He stuffed it in his coat pocket and they walked down to the complex's parking garage. Then they hopped into Liam's Lexus. Liam proceeded to put a blindfold around Niall's eyes.  
"Leeyum, now I can't see," Niall whined.  
"That's the point. Don't fret, we'll be there in a jiffy."  
Liam was right when he said jiffy. The restaurant he had made reservations at was just around the corner. The only reason they didn't walk was because it had started raining when they got home.  
"Here we are," Liam announced. He parked in the parking lot and pulled out and umbrella from the compartment in the car door. He then walked over to Niall's door and helped him up. Niall, not being able to see anything, fully relied on Liam. They walked, guarded from the heavy downpour, up to the door. Liam helped Niall in and ignored the judging stares from the obviously disapproving couples around them. Liam removed Niall's blindfold and let him look around.  
"Where are we?"  
"Castello's Winery. I've never been here, but I asked Greg what he thought you would like. He said you would like here the best, so I gave it a go."  
"Oh, thanks Liam!" Niall nuzzled into Liam's shoulder, encased I'm a warm, tight hug. Liam kissed him on the nose and guided him over to a waiting bench. It wasn't too crowded, but there was still a decent line. A tall, slender African-American man came over to Niall and Liam.  
"Hello, do you have reservations?"  
"Yes, for Payne," Liam replied.  
"Right this way."  
The man ushered them to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant. He set the menus down and told them that a waitress would be right over to take drink orders.  
"This is so nice, Liam." Niall's smile reached his eyes. Liam grabbed Niall's hand from across the table.  
"Well," Liam said,"I think it's nice just being with you." He placed a kiss to their joined hands as a waitress walked over. She eyed their hands and gave a cocked eyebrow. The look quickly went away, however.  
"Hello, my name is Sara. Can I get you started with some drinks?"  
"I'll take the rosé and a glass of water. Niall, love, what about you?"  
"I'll have the same," Niall said quietly. He had always been kind of shy and hated ordering in restaurants.  
"Ok. I'll be right back with that."  
Sara disappeared, leaving Niall and Liam alone with the murmur of other couples around them.  
"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Niall asked Liam.  
"I don't know, Nialler. Maybe we could see a film. I heard Man of Steel was good."  
"Ugh, no more superhero movies. Why don't we see a romantic movie?"  
"What did you have in mind?" Liam said with a smirk. If there was one thing Niall was uneducated in, it was what movies were in theaters.  
"I-" Liam cut him off with a quick kiss. Niall blushed and smiled. Sara returned with their drinks and they ordered their food. After waiting for thirty minutes, the food finally arrived, Liam having ordered pasta and Niall getting a huge meal with a small size of one of everything. They ate in silence and Liam decided it was time. While Niall was still chewing, Liam pulled the small box out. It was a simple gold band with three small diamonds implanted in the band. He stood up and got down on one knee.  
"Niall Horan, will you marry me?"  
Niall almost choked on his food. A few seconds later he registered what was going on. He swallowed his food and then promptly began to cry.  
"Of course I will!" Liam put the ring on Niall's finger and then sealed his lips with a deep, passionate kiss, the taller boy sweeping Niall up bridal style, sitting down in his own chair, and placing Niall on his lap. The tears of joy were still streaming down Niall's face as they shared a gentler kiss. The whole restaurant was clapping, even the judgey couples from before. Sara came back with the check and Liam gave her his credit card. She quickly scanned it and gave it back to the owner. As soon as the meal was paid for and all, Niall and Liam headed for the car, not caring about getting wet. They drove back to the flat, Niall still crying, and Liam was wearing a massive smile on his face. He opened Niall's door and they took the elevator up to their flat. Once inside, Niall pushed Liam against the door and gave him a passionate kiss. Liam licked along Niall's lower lip and was granted access. Their tongues were entwined, and if anyone had been watching at the moment, they would've known the pair was in love. They pulled away, and went back to the bedroom to change. Niall pulled on his four leaf clover 'Life is Good' pants while Liam opted for a pair of sweats. They walked out to the couch and Niall snuggled into Liam's chest.  
"I love you so much," Niall said sleepily.  
"Love you too, Ni." He planted a kiss to the shorter's head and leaned back. Liam felt his eyelids getting heavy and he drifted into sleep. In his dream, he was in bed with Niall, hovering over the small boy. Niall was naked while he still had his boxers on. Just the thought turned him on. There was a tent in his boxers, and if Niall had been wearing boxers, there would've been one too. Niall was palming Liam through his boxers. He let out a deep moan that echoed through the room. Niall proceeded to flip their position and crawl on top of Liam. He grabbed the older's boxers by his thumbs and slowly pulled down. Then he sunk down to his nether regions and hovered over the top of Liam's cock. He exhaled hot breath on the tip, making Liam squirm. Then, he lowered his head ever so slowly and-  
Liam woke up. He had never had a dream like that in his life. He looked down to see Niall's head resting in his lap, Liam's erection probably poking at his ear. Liam or up without disturbing Niall and went to the bathroom to have a wank. After that was over, he picked Niall up and carried him back to the bedroom. Liam pulled the covers over Niall and laid down beside him. Niall opened his eyes to a crack and saw their surroundings had changed. He looked up to Liam and smiled, just before turning the other way so that they could spoon. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's chest and kissed the paler boy's ear. They fell asleep, happy with how the day had gone. They couldn't wait to start planning the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's actually a restaurant named Castello's, so that parts made up. I'm also not an educated wine expert, so yeah. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
